


А вы что подумали?

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: В Италии жарко. Даже слишком. Гокудера отвык от такой жары.





	А вы что подумали?

В Италии жарко. Даже слишком. Гокудера отвык от такой жары. Но он всё же остаётся здесь уже больше недели.  
Внезапное приглашение, внезапный визит… в их отношениях с Каваллоне всё внезапно. И это устраивает обоих.  
Дино всё свободное время проводит со своим гостем. И почти всё рабочее. Гокудера всё же Правая рука Десятого Вонголы в самом ближайшем будущем, ему есть, чему поучиться у Каваллоне. И Хаято, как привязанный, таскается за ним всюду. Исключительно во благо Десятого и всей Вонголы. А вы что подумали?  
Дино на это только улыбается тепло и солнечно. Как только он и умеет.  
Хаято сам от себя старательно гонит размышления, почему на самом деле ему всё это так нравится. Нравится особняк с вышколенной прислугой, нравится разбираться в хитросплетениях взаимоотношений Семей Союза и группировок со всего света. До безумия нравится просыпаться утрами от того, что по комнате плывёт аромат свежесваренного кофе, и чувствовать на себе вот этот сияющий взгляд, который может принадлежать одному единственному человеку на свете…  
Ему это просто нравится. И ничего больше. Просто Каваллоне замечательно варит кофе. И надо непременно выведать секрет его рецепта для Вонголы… А вы что подумали?

А потом Каваллоне уезжает. На бесконечные четыре дня оставляет своего гостя наедине с особняком, прислугой и загадкой того самого рецепта кофе…  
К вечеру первого дня Гокудера истребляет все бумажные самолётики, которые они с двумя охранниками сворачивали три часа, и перебирается в библиотеку.  
Утро второго дня кажется мрачнее, серее предыдущих. И запахи не те, и лужайка перед окнами поблекла и выцвела, и солнце какое-то полупрозрачное и слишком горячее.  
К обеду дня третьего Хаято понимает, что оставаться в особняке нет никаких сил, и едет в Милан. Гуляет по городу, ест мороженое, под вечер даже пытается развлечься в каком-то клубе. Возвращается в особняк под утро.  
И засыпает, как был, в костюме и ботинках, только галстук небрежно свисает с торшера у кровати…

Дино всегда ходит тихо. И в собственную спальню по возвращении он входит тоже тихо, претворяет двери, вслушиваясь в плеск воды в ванной, и улыбается довольно и солнечно. Так, что вокруг глаз сбегаются тонкие едва заметные морщинки…

Гокудера возвращается из ванной посвежевший и расслабленный. Он никак не ждёт, что Дино уже вернулся, и замирает с приоткрытым ртом и совершенно непередаваемым выражением лица, руками придерживая полотенце на бёдрах.  
Каваллоне лежит на кровати в распахнутой белоснежной рубашке с закатанными рукавами и измятых от долгой поездки брюках. Он дремлет: пушистые длинных ресницы чуть подрагивают, беспокоя стрельчатые тени на щеках.  
Хаято четыре метра до кровати пролетает за полвдоха… и на последнем шаге спотыкается, впечатываясь носом в плечо Дино.  
Тот мгновенно реагирует, подхватывает юношу, тянет к себе, смеясь:  
\- Похоже, моя неуклюжесть заразна.  
\- И передаётся половым путём… - бурчит Гокудера, но конец фразы переходит в чуть слышное мурчание - Каваллоне прикусывает подбородок любовника и целует подставленное горло, шею. А потом натыкается… и, опешив, недоверчиво поднимает глаза.  
Изумлённый, растерянный, с каким-то детским недоумением спрашивает:  
\- Зачем? - проводит осторожно, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев. - Это же больно… зачем?  
\- Не твоё дело! - ворчит Хаято.  
Сам целует. Жадно, жарко, нетерпеливо. Ну какая разница зачем и почему, если всё так хорошо, так жарко, так нежно, так… правильно.

Ночи в Италии жаркие, душные. Даже жарче, чем дни.  
И Гокудера спит, распластавшись по кровати, спихав с неё и простыни, и подушки. Единственное исключение Хаято делает для Каваллоне - тот, конечно, и жаркий, и место занимает, как настоящий конь, но это же Дино. Ему - можно.  
А Дино никак не может уснуть. И дело не в невыносимой жаре, и даже не в том, что юный любовник умудрился отобрать и выбросить и его подушку тоже. Ему не даёт покоя татуировка. Тонкая свеженькая татуировка в ореоле покрасневшей и ещё слегка припухшей кожи. Язычок синеватого пламени. Красиво и очень уместно.  
Каваллоне после сегодняшней ночи уже не спрашивает – зачем? Он смотрит на трепещущее в такт биению пульса пламя и улыбается. Улыбается тому, что Гокудера может никогда и не произнести вслух. Дино хватит и того, что Хаято сделал… и это самое внезапное и дорогое признание, которое он когда-либо получал.  
Дино невесомо касается контуров огонька. У него на шее - абсолютно такая же татуировка.  
А вы-то что подумали?..


End file.
